comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-12-05 - After School Special
Scott got the report that Laura turned in. And the 'not a perv' sort of stuck in his mind. Ugh, he wants to wash it out with soap! But all he has to do is remember Deadpool and it isn't nearly as bad...shudder...so Scott goes to visit Pete's offices, knocking on his door before entering. He is open right? Wisdom is always open... when he's there. And as his office is his home, he opens up the door. "Scott!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What's got you over here? You never need my help. Something magic bothering your X-Kids?" he asked. "Hello Wisdom. Ah, not unless you include Deadpool as magical. But my advice with him, run the other way." Scott winces a bit at the memory. "Very fast, especially considering what he MIGHT just be wearing." Very twitchy, that memory. "I actually wanted to speak with you for a moment. Laura said you got a new room mate," and he smiles slightly and weakly. Oh ya, he's there on business, but he's on polite terms with Wisdom. Flicking his cigarette, Pete nodded. "I do. You know how I like to pick up strays when I find them," he said. "Actually I was going to talk to her about you lot, but I suppose the night has a thousand eyes, as the song says. And those eyes can't help but see. Remember, Scott, its up to her. I think its a good idea for her, but she's... pretty nervous, still. I think she needs friends more'n teachers, just to help ease her in." He spoke in a low voice, as though... someone might be listening. "We aren't a place that force recruits Wisdom, but she can't be running about homeless either. You can get in a lot of trouble legally over her," and Scott does sound vaguely concerned. "Even if it 'isn't like that' and 'you aren't a prev' as per Laura's words. That reminds me, who is teaching that girl that kind of language?" Those last words are grumbled. "So, going to invite me in?" Yes, tell Scott to be gentle. This should go interestingly. "I know you're not the government, Scott, but do understand my concern. And you're right - on a technicality she's a runaway, and harboring her has me more than a little liable." He cleared his throat, exhaling smoke as he waved to let Scott in. "But she's been on the run for some time now, and from what I gather, her folks aren't the sort who'd be welcoming her back with open arms." He sounded bitter at that. "As far as... wait... what? Who's calling me a perv?" "I think the term Laura wrote in the report was 'not a perv'." Scott actually smirks a bit, "And last I checked, I thought you were. Just not with jailbait." Whao! Scott Summers, THE Scott Summers can make a joke?! Well, well! "I'm not going to twist her arm and kidnap her Wisdom, and my goal isn't to chase her off. I'm just here to speak with her, that's it." Someone was listening, or at least trying to stay out of the way... Wisdom's newest stray steps into the room and just freezes for a moment when she sees that there's a stranger in the apartment. Lorelei isn't wearing her duster at the moment, so the sight of someone she doesn't know sends a moment of panic through her. She quickly grabs a sheet from the neat little stack of bedding she's left at the end of the couch and throws it around her shoulders in a futile attempt to hide her wings and waits for a moment to try to speak to her host for a moment. Then she catches the name Laura and blinks a couple of times in surprise, really looking at Scott for the first time as he enters, "Laura's that girl I met in the park the other day..." She blushes a little at the term perv and shakes her head, "I said that ya weren't some kind of perv. Dunno who would think ya were..." "Laura... the little brunette?" Wisdom doesn't talk about whether or not he's a perv. "The creepy, assassin-hearted one?" He waved to allow Scott in... again. "And hello there, Lore. This is Scott Summers, an... associate. I told you before about a place where you could go that helps out folks like us- mutants, and where we can learn and grow and not be too afraid about our abilities. Remember that? Well, he's a teacher there. I was going to talk to them when you told me you were ready to hear from 'em, but..." Pete paused, before giving a wry sort of smile. "They're not known to like to wait." Darn, kids got good ears! And Scott actually looks a bit embarassed about teasing Pete. He clears his throat, "Of course Wisdom isn't." Rrrrright! Nor is TJ who likes to shop at leather stores....don't ask, both Pete and Scott have had to work with her. "She's not an assassin Wisdom, she's a child that was...misused." And she can be a little creepy, but Scott isn't about to say that where Lorelei can hear. "And please, keep that quiet. Laura's past should be hers to share." Well, the Xavier's Institute is public knowledge, but recruitment is done privately not by application....so getting someone to reference you? Very useful. "Don't look at me, I'm not a telepath." Scott is delcaring innocence and definately moves into the room. He looks at Lorelei, "You umm...don't need," he motions the failed attempt to hide her wings, "That. I went to high school with Angel. So, just be yourself." Lorelei looks at Wisdom and nods, "Girl I met had dark hair..." She pales a little and shakes her head at the second part, "Don't know nothin' 'bout no assassin, but she didn't talk much and was kinda creepy..." She shrugs as though asking what gives her the right to judge 'creepy'. She gives Wisdom a small, almost bashful little smile that's turned to Scott when she's introduced, one hand coming out from under the sheet to offer a little wave, "'Lo, Mister Summers." Then comes the mention of teachers and her expression goes from shy-but-friendly to carefully blank in a flash, "Oh..." She glances toward a window and shifts her weight before blushing at the mention of the sheet and shrugs, "Habit." She hesitates a moment before dropping it and going through the motions of pretending to fold it and just wadding the cloth up instead. Scott glances over at Pete briefly before centering his attention to Lorelei. Geez, how to start this conversation if he doesn't want Pete pissed at him? Then Scott decides to do it his way, "How mature do you consider yourself Lorelei...is that how you properly pronounce your name?" Scott likely has a place he's going with this line of questioning. "I can take care of myself, if that's what ya mean." Lorelei folds her arms over her chest, the sheet still clutched in her arms, "I been takin' care of myself for a while now." She shrugs one shoulder, her expression still bland, "That or Lore." She shrugs again, "Folks back home used to call me Lore unless I was in trouble." "Very well Lore," and Scott stands with his hands clasped behind his lower back, feet slightly braced apart. It may seem casual at first, but there is a tenseness that Scott usually carries in his body, a sort of authority he cannot simply hide. "Then if you can take care of yourself, where do you see yourself in five years from now? What life goals do you believe you would have accomplished, and how would you have contributed to society in a meaningful way? Or if not five years, how about ten years?" A small frown draws Lorelei's brows together and she takes half a step backwards, her wings opening slightly as she shrugs and clutches the sheet to her chest a little tighter, "I dunno... I ain't really thought about it. I'd like to go back t' riding, but I ain't got a horse no more an' I dunno where I'd get one." She hunches her shoulders a bit and drops her chin a little, "I'm gonna get a place of my own after I turn eighteen next year. Gotta get a job first, yeah, but I just ain't really looked none." There's a hint of panic in her voice. Scott's brow wrinkles in thought, "But I thought you said were mature. Surely you thought of your future, and how to practically reach your goals?" He purposely works his voice not to sound mocking, but rather curious and confused. He then sighs slightly, "Lore, how mature do you honestly believe you are?" He doesn't look away - least that Lore can tell - when Pete excuses himself to take a phone call. Lorelei wrinkles her nose and shakes her head, "I get by well enough..." She never really said she was 'mature'. Just that she can take care of herself. She sighs and just shrugs at the further questioning about how mature she is, "I dunno... I ain't really thought about it before. I just do what I gotta do to survive." As for making a difference in the world, she obviously doesn't think she can. She glances over at Pete with a mild look of panic as though silently screaming for him not to leave her with this guy that's grilling her about her future and maturity. "What you have to do Lore? Or what you feel your fear has dictated you have to do?" Scott actually sounds compassionate right now. He pauses a moment to let that sink in. "There are lots of things that can be frightening in life, that can feel as if they are about to break you, and perhaps they will...if you are alone. Have you spoken to anyone that has the power to do something about it, about the trouble that sent you running?" Scott's expression has softened, he did the bad cop, now apparently do the good cop maybe? Who knows, Scott has his own way of doing things, and they aren't always the most gentle, but he means well. "I gotta do it! Ain't nobody gonna hire a winged freak like me if I ain't even eighteen." Lorelei's eyes shine with unshed tears, "Ain't like my folks woulda let me stay once they found out I was a mutie, no ways. I did 'em a favor runnin' away!" A gust of wind rattles the windows and makes her jump, looking at them in panic as she visibly tries to calm herself down, her breath coming fast. Once a little calmer, and still eying the windows warily, she shakes her head and turns her attention back to Scott, "They just tried to send me back..." Scott didn't know about Lorelei's powers, but he doesn't panic. He doesn't reveal any additional tenseness either. This situation is too delicate with unknown powers for him to lose even the tiniest bit of control. And he better solve it fast before Pete tries to kill him. "Did them a favor, or yourself?" Scott moves closer to Lore and gets on one knee before her. "I don't think you like running away, who does? You don't have to stay with your parents, but running isn't going to solve anything. No matter how it hurts. There are people that care, if there wasn't, why would Wisdom take you in? Why would Laura come to staff and say 'help her'," maybe not those exact words, but they work for now, "Why would I show up to talk to you? There are lots of people in this world that care Lore. But the key is, learning how to grow up, when to accept help, when to ask for it, and when it's time to face things that hurt and scare you. Right now, you are hurting yourself, and hurting your future, and that's not right. You deserve so much more than being some faceless runaway, some random statistic. Do you believe that too?" "All of us." Lorelei's much calmer than she was a moment ago, though she's holding herself a little tensely. She takes another step back when Scott kneels in front of her and shakes her head, "I do well enough..." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself of that, more than anything, "An' who else woulda taken in a fifteen year old winged freak that makes that happen when she freaks out?" She points at the now still window. She blushes at the reminder that she's been taken in and given a place to stay for the time being and that he's gone out of his way to come talk to her and shrugs one shoulder, "I dunno... Ya want me to go to your school, or whatever. I don't need school." Or so she says, anyway. Scott smirks just very slightly, "Haven't offered." Oooh, he got you there. "Our school is serious. We accept mutants from all over the world, train them to use their powers for the good of mankind, they study and many of our graduates go to college. One has their doctorate, surely you heard of the very public hero Beast, Dr. Hank McCoy?" He was voted the hottest single male superhero in New York two years running in the past, even if he is blue and furry. "Others have become teachers, and others have entered business. Some are going to school to become mechanics, another is an accountant, and still another wants to become an artist to share his visions with the world. The school is a very special, made up of dreams, blood, sweat, and tears. We have buried loved ones there, and we have fought for our right to live free on those school grounds. They aren't just a mere school Lore," Scott's voice hardening toward the end. "It is many people's home, the embodiment of their dreams, and a place to achieve them. So when you say you don't need school, that sounds like a very lonely existance. Not one I would personally choose for myself. That 'school'," using that whatever tone of yours, "is my salvation, my dream, my life. I would die to protect that 'school'," again, that whatever tone, "and the people on its campus, and the dream it stands for. Do you know what that dream is?" Lorelei blushes and turns away to put some distance (and a couple of pieces of furniture) between herself and Scott when he tells her she hasn't been invited to this school of his yet. She chews on her lower lip for several minutes while he talks, half hiding behind the sheet wadded in her arms. Her eyes widen a little when he mentions having buried people at this school and she shakes her head, "I didn't mean it like that... I just mean that I don't need classes or any of that crap." She shakes her head when he questions her, "No, sir..." At least she's polite, even if she is skeptical about going back to school after two years. "The dream of the school is to achieve equality between humans and mutants," and Scott moves to smoothly stand. "It is to produce mutants that can control their powers and contribute to society in a positive manner, to give young mutants confidence to be themselves, and grow into powerful, good, and wise adults; so that each of their actions, can stand as a reflection of mutants as a whole, a bridge toward peace and prosperity. It is a school to open the gateway to the future, one mutant at a time, to make a better tomorrow. No, not just a school, it's a family. Classes is just a way to provide more practical knowledge to achieve greater dreams and goals, to improve oneself, and to become more knowledgeable. So, when you say you don't need classes, does that mean you are as knowledgeable as you need to be? Did you know that many places won't hire you without a high school diploma and at least three respectable references for a job? Well, unless you are content with working at a gas station or some such for the rest of your life. Can't exactly afford horses or participate in competing them on such a small income." Scott isn't just trying to lecture you, he's trying to challenge your ability to think, to weigh options, to look at the situation with maturity and practicality...not just with fear and distrust. Lorelei listens quietly, fidgeting a little and holding her wings very still against her back. She chews on her lower lip for a minute and grimaces when he questions her about being satisfied with whatever job she can get without a high school deploma, just shaking her head slowly, "I..." She sighs and shakes her head, "I guess I ain't really thought about nothin'..." She's been more focused on surviving day to day than anything else for far too long. She moves to flop down on the couch, opening her wings just enough that they aren't in the way when she sits down, "It sounds nice to have a family, but..." She trails off and shrugs. This is the moment Scott was aiming for, and he backs off with the pushing, his body language relaxing a little bit, but he never seems fully relaxed. "Then, I think it's time to think Lore. To really think about what you want from life, what will make you happy, and what you wish to achieve. If you can't answer all those questions, it doesn't hurt to ask for guidence you know. No one can just give you the answers, but they can help you find your way. The key is not if your parents can accept who and what you are Lorelei, it's if -you- can accept who and what you are, and who and what you wish to become. Because if your parents can't come to terms with it, that's their loss. Yes, it will hurt, but you don't have to deal with that pain alone. No one can replace your parents, but there are two types of family. One bond by blood, and one bond by love. Sometimes they are one and the same, sometimes they aren't. But if you keep running, you will never know if your parents might change. Never give up hope," he says gently. Lorelei just sits there on the couch, looking thoughtful and running her fingers over the primaries of her left wing while she listens. She pulls her legs up for a moment, but puts them back down again when she remembers where she's sitting, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "It sounds nice, and all, but..." She looks up with a faintly worried expression on her face, "I really just need to think about it for a while, okay? I ain't had nobody really seem t' care about me and what I think in a long time." And that's kind of depressing if she really thinks about it. "I just... I don't wanna rush anything, ya know? I thought about it for a long time before I left home..." She's not totally impulsive, after all. A nod at that, "Think Lore, that's all I ask," Scott says. "That, and don't run away anymore. If you do, you will never stop, not even when you reach eighteen. If you can survive on the street, I know you can find the strength and courage inside you to face your situation, and yourself." Scott then smiles a bit, "Pete knows how to get in contact with me. And we have counselors at the school if you want to talk to them. I personally suggest Jean, but then, I'm a little biased," he admits, with an almost shy smile at that confession. He then clears his throat, "Either way, do you need anything right now?" There's a deep sigh from the teenager and she nods, "Yeah... I kinda like it here... Better 'n sleepin' in a tree, anyways." Lorelei nods and blushes a little deeper, "Yeah, ok. Maybe I'll check it out sometime. Be nice t' have somebody to talk to that ain't gonna rag on me for everything." She can't resist a little giggle at the almost shy smile when Scott mentions Jean and shakes her head, "Don't think so. I was gonna go sing for a while, see if I could earn a few bucks, is all." "Well, I can't say sleeping in a tree is exactly fun, unless it's maybe a tree house. That might be interesting." No, the Institute doesn't have one...yet. They do have horses though, but Scott will use that little bribery piece later. "How about I have one of the girls stop by with those basket things, will all the smelly things girls like." Scott is being a little silly on purpose, pretending he doesn't know what a gift basket of sweet smelling bath gels and such are. "And a couple things to help you settle in?" Yes, he's leaving her at Pete's for now, though he already knows it won't be forever. The girl needs professional training to control her powers. "You sound like a southern gal. We have one of those at the school. But I don't know....she might be a little much to handle," teasing Lore a little bit. The faint sound of the shower in Pete's bathroom stops, and some time later, Wisdom himself exits, fully dressed, but with his hair still wet and slightly clingy. He looks at the two of them, before producing a cigarette and lighting it with a micro hot-knife. "Have we had our After School Special talk yet? A hungry look enters Lorelei's eyes at the mention of bath gels, but she just shrugs, "Yeah, sure. I mean... if ya want, anyway." She can't help but giggle again at the thought of sleeping in a treehouse and shakes her head, "Spent a couple months in one last year. The floor was kinda hard." It's all she says about her time being hidden by some kids she once knew. She blushes again at the guess about where she's from and nods, "Yeah... Grew up in Texas." She rolls her eyes, "I think I can handle another southerner..." She glances over in Wisdom's direction when he comes out of the bathroom, another hungry look lighting in her eyes at the sight of the cigarette as she takes a deep breath and lets it back out again in a sigh, "Yeah... Ya totally missed it, Mister Wisdom." Ah...not just a phone call, a shower too. No wonder Pete too so long. Well, least Scott knows Pete isn't secretly a girl, talking on the phone that long! "Did he? I thought those were where I told kids how they should act, instead of imitating Logan." He then sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Really Pete, smoking in the house with a growing girl? If you stunt her growth, she won't ever forgive you." Uh-oh...he's trying to turn Pete into a respectable role model! But he then nods toward Lorelei, "I'll ask Rogue to stop by and give you a southern hello then." Rogue, a known member of the X-Men. "I'll do whatever I bloody well please in my house, thank you, and I'll throw you out, cheesy sunglasses and all if you tear my love away from me!" Pete means his cigarettes. Really. "Wait, what're you telling her?" he asked. Lorelei nods, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "Yeah. Sure." Her eyes widen a little at the mention of exactly who it is that Scott is going to send to talk to her, "Wait... THE Rogue?" Wow... She gives herself a little shake and rolls her eyes at the mini-lecture on smoking, "I don't mind. I'm 'bout as tall as I'm gonna get and ain't nothin' gonna make me weigh less than I already do." She could do with a little more meat on her bones, though, that's for sure! "Smokin' don't bother me none." She smokes herself, actually, and Wisdom knows it. Wisdom also provides her with cigarettes, but he's not telling Scott. Because Scott is a straight-and-narrow poopyhead. "The Rogue, huh? Sounds like some kinda video game character," he said with a laugh. "But really Lore, the school from what I've heard and seen when I visit, isn't so bad. There will be more folk around your age - maybe even a nice boy, or girl." Poor Lorelei, giving that up is going to be tough, but getting away with smoking on campus? Good luck with that. There are a number of ferals to smell it on you even if they don't catch you in the act. Scott though just shakes his head, "Standards Wisdom, standards." Scott winces, "Don't mention boys, Angelo might jump with joy at someone to flirt with. He's been moping he doesn't have anyone to flirt with lately, and I'm not sure what I'll do if he tries with Rachel." Not that Wisdom has met Rachel yet, has he? "And don't ask, it's complicated," he says holding a palm up and outward. "A lot of things have changed since you last stopped by," a bit of strain in his features. "Don't be a stranger though. Wouldn't mind having you by for a special lecture or two about mutants in other countries, and politics." He then nods toward Lorelei, "Yes, THE Rogue." He smiles a touch at that. "I'll even be nice and not tell her you are a fan, you can embarrass her in person." Scott then heads for the exit. "I'll go ahead and take my leave now. Take care of yourselves."